


In the Arms of Dreams

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dreams, Homoeroticism, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron has quite a few erotic fantasies and dreams about Ben. This is one of them.





	In the Arms of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for "the way you say 'I love you'" prompt "with a shuddering gasp".

He dreamed that night about Ben, and what could be.

  
In a way, it wasn’t quite Ben – Ben was wearing the sorts of clothes that Poe didn’t think he would possibly wear in reality, clothes that added the finishing touch to his beauty. And yet it was Ben. Ben was here, Ben was with him, Ben was kissing him and his lips felt so soft against Poe’s even in the dream.

  
Ben broke the kiss, looking down at Poe tenderly. “Tell me what you want, Poe. I’ll do anything.”

  
“You…I need…” Poe knew he wanted something, but he was so new to this he didn’t know what he wanted. Eventually, he said, “I want to have you. Please.”

  
“Then have me.”

  
They disrobed, and Poe knew it was a dream and that Ben never could be his just because of how smoothly the process went. Poe clung to the dream, just because he couldn’t bear the thought of it evaporating even for a moment.

  
Even running his hands over Ben’s torso, it was so smooth and so very strong. Smooth and strong, and Poe wanted more. Needed more. They all but scrambled for skin, kissing furiously, before Ben spoke again. “Please, Poe, I need you. I need you inside me, I need you.”

  
Poe couldn’t refuse him. It took time, preparing him, but sliding home, it felt good, secure. Ben’s moans were all but intoxicating, even as Poe thrust into him again and again, murmuring tenderly to him.

  
“Ben, I…” Poe shuddered, gasped even as he said it. There was so much pleasure inside him, so much adoration for this man who had stolen his way into his heart. “I love you.”

  
It was after that declaration that he woke, frustrated, needy, aching for Ben’s touch. He looked around the room, frustrated with himself, longing for Ben.

  
But it couldn’t be. If he ever told Ben about his fantasies, Ben would…how would he react? Could he ever tell him? Poe sighed and tried, vainly, to get back to sleep.


End file.
